Dream a Little Dream of Us
by GrimGrave
Summary: Short smut story. Kneesocks and Scanty have gained a device that allows them to enter a targets dreams. Scanty holds a grudge against Stocking in particular, so what better way to test it then to mess with the gothic angel in her own dreams? Requested story, rated M for adult themes and mild profanity use. KneesocksXStockingXScanty.


Disclaimer: _GrimGrave_ does not own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, or the characters. They are owned by _Gainax_ studios and _Kadokawa Shoten_. He makes no profit for writing fiction.

Requested by _**brave kid**_ who also came up with the base plot.

**Dream a Little Dream of Us**

The day, seemingly as normal as any other day, had proved to be very different for the demonic duo within Daten City. Now late evening, outside their tower in the middle of the city had a large, brown package been delivered by the underworld forces, and was slowly being carried inside to the tower by the sisters; they giggled snickered, all while smirking mischievously the whole way until the package was in their room. They nearly cackled with joy, stepping from the tip of their toes as they danced around the package in a mild celebration.

"It has finally arrived! It has finally arrived!" Chanted Scanty, the older sister of the two, clapping her hands rapidly in her happiness. "This was so worth both the wait AND the money!" A sharp squeal escaped her lips. "I still cant believe that we actually have _it _!"

Kneesocks, the younger of the sisters, nodded calmly as she adjusted her glasses with the tip of her fingers. She enjoyed celebrations and was equally overjoyed as her sister, but she had a habit of being a lot more calmer than Scanty. With an added chuckle, she nodded again. "Yes, time and money well spent. A shame we didn't think of this sooner though, but no matter."

Kneesocks walked over to the package, starting to unwrap it gently while Scanty nearly tore the layers off forcefully and clumsily. "You are so right. Kneesocks-san! We'll pay them back tenfold for their atrocities, with this little baby~"

Paper, pieces of cardboard and string were chaotic spread around the now exposed object, revealing it to be a device; a weapon of sorts, but definitely not a portable one. It shiny black colour allowed their visages to be mirrored on its surface, with a minor set of buttons of somewhat brighter colours. Complex as it was, the best description one could give it was probably cannon of great technology with a wide range of miniature satellites and what looked like camera lenses.

Odd, and downright complicated was the first thoughts that entered the demonic sister's minds, but they quickly shrugged it off. It was exactly this that they had ordered, and now it was within their grasps!

Their lips curled up into wide, fang-baring smirks.

"Fancy going for a test-drive, Kneesocks-san?" Scanty said with a leer, her sister blushing slightly at the sight, managed to nod eagerly. "I dare say that a test-drive is indeed in order. The questions, rather, is who should we test it on first, and what should we do?" The green-haired demon pondered these questions briefly, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her index-finger. Her lips curled back into a grin as she glanced over at her sister.

"What better test subject than the damn angels? And what more fun if not teaming up on one of them, mess them up completely from within?"

"I like the way you think, sister." Kneesocks commented. "So, which one of them do you want to mess up first?"

Another thinking-pose. It lasted by a few seconds before Scanty´s face scowled heavily.

"That sugar-snorting brat! She nearly cut my arm off in our last encounter! No question, its got to be her!"

"Then its settled." Kneesocks scanned the manual very swiftly before pressing a certain button combination. "Lets see… upper button, upper button… lower button, lower button again… left one, right one, left one… right one… _A _button for affirmative, and _B_ button… And start."

The machine came to life as the demon pressed the final button, indicated by a green light. The engine purred soothingly, the miniature satellites began to twitch, and the light blinked steadily. It was ready.

"Interesting button combination for starting up a machine…"

"Quite…" Kneesocks agreed. "So, shall we begin sister?"

"Yes! I cannot possibly wait any longer! Finally, with this machine, we will _enter the angels´ dreams_, completely controlling their imaginations until they break down!" She hurried over to the panel, quickly scanning the manual herself and fixed the correct settings; their target, Stocking Anarchy, had been listed on the screen.

"And let the fun begin…" Scanty whispered to herself as the machine seemed to aim at them, two rays of purple light beaming into their foreheads as quickly as one could blink. Physically unharmed, their bodies fell to the floor as their self-consciousness´ left them.

::::::

::::::

::::::

A blue hairbrush tangled up the loose strands of hair as Stocking combed it with mild irritation. The evening was slowly turning into a full-grown night, and her desire to sleep had begun to make itself known more and more. With a yawn, she discarded the brush and walked back to her room, all set for a good nights sleep. Her sister was thankfully not home, and especially not with a guy or two to help her keep the Goth up.

She turned off the final light that was her lamp, and cuddled underneath the covers of soft fabric, quickly drifting off to sleep. Her dream, albeit hazy, was clear enough for her to make out what she was dreaming off; a field of everything she held dear, I.e. sweets of an endless numbers of varieties.

"Maybe I find my own gumdrop forest~" She giggled to herself, happily skipping down the field as she randomly picked up something from the field to devour. Sometimes it was chocolate, other times it was cakes and in-between was the sweets.

In her bliss, she didn't notice the two figures glancing at her from behind a nearby tree, grinning.

"It worked… It actually worked!" Kneesocks exclaimed. "We are inside her dream!"

"Compose yourself Kneesocks-san." Scanty nearly hissed. "We don't want to alarm her of our presence just yet. Wait a little more until we get a perfect opportunity… But still.." The green-haired demonette took a look around, grimacing. "Even her dreams are coated with this unhealthy, sugary substance. Could this get any more odd?"

"I think so." Kneesocks replied. "In fact, I believe I just found out how."

Scanty blinked at her sister in genuine curiosity. "Oh? What would that be then?"

Kneesocks pointed upwards. "This tree grows candy-apples."

"…How quaint."

::::::

::::::

::::::

The gothic angel hummed to herself a happy tune in-between her helpings of candy as she came to a small pond in a clearing; she eyes beamed with mirth! She knew of this from a similar dream, and this wasn't an ordinary pond.

"Chocolate milk pond~!" She screamed, running as fast as she possibly could to the edge before she knelt down and scooped up hands full of the wonderful substance. She purred happily in delight.

"Mmmh! God, that's sweet! A few more sips wouldn't hurt." Kneeling down again, another handful of the brown beverage was brought to her lips, the taste lingering on her tongue. And another one. Feeling somewhat content, Stocking was about to get up on her feet as she felt a hand cover her mouth, pulling her backwards with a strong, rough force. She fell onto her back as she felt something push her down, leaving her gasping for air that was knocked out of her lungs. Dazed, she tried to get up, only to be pushed back down with a malicious voice speaking to her. Stocking froze right on the spot as she heard it.

"I believe you've had your last meal, sugar-pill." Her eyes locked with the feral-green that was Scanty´s. "Its time to even the scales a little."

"S-Scanty?! What are you doing here?! Aw fuck, what a useless dream this turned out to be!" Stocking whined like a child much to the demons´ amusement. Stocking didn't realize just how much in danger she currently was, and they would take advantage of that. Roughly, Scanty grabbed the angel by the hair, yanking her head up. "Believe me sugar-pill, a dream you dream alone, is indeed a dream. A dream you dream together, is reality!" With a snap of her fingers, the heavenly garden of sweetness transformed in a grotesque manner into a pit; fire danced below them, underneath what had now become a rocky hill. Chains kept her arms and legs apart as she lied on a stone altar, its dust and soot staining the angel-dress.

"W-what?! What the fuck is going on?! I want to wake up, I want to wake up!"

"No can do." Said another voice; Kneesocks stepped up to the bound angel, clad in her demonic-bondage gear, and sat on the edge of the altar with a snicker. "Welcome to your nightmare~" She sang out. "I think we're gonna like it~"

"What?! To hell with this, I'm going to-"

"We are in control now, sweety-pie. There's no way you will be able to escape, so just relax… and await your demise like a good girl."

The angel let out a giggle. "A very convincing dream, but a dream nonetheless. The only thing you'll be able to do to me is to rob me of sleep."

The demonic sisters shared a look and snickered. Their eyes radiated a hunger like a predator, baring their fangs with their wide grins. The sight of them filled the angel with fear and dread, but deep inside, locked away as a dark fantasy was a scenario, not too different from this one, that had an erotic effect on the sugar-craving angel. She shivered from the apprehension to be at their mercy, but also by the _excitement_ of being at their mercy.

Cold sweat high above met heated dampness below.

"I want to remember…" Scanty said, trailing her sharp fingernails on the flawless skin that was Stocking's skin. "…that you gave me quite a fright in our last encounter… Honestly, I was afraid I would a limb short by now." Her nails dug in, drawing a thin trail of blood in their wake. Stocking winced from the very realistic pain, turning away as a reflex.

"As if I didn't detest angels enough, you had to give me a damn heart-attack to boot." Her eyes, now cold with hatred, ripped the white angelic clothes apart, revealing more pale skin and undergarments.

"Dark blue and pink. How cute." Kneesocks whispered into her ear, licking it teasingly. "And boring. If you ever wish to have any luck in the love life, get some underwear that really stick out. That is, if you don't break down after our little session."

"B-Break down..?!"

"We are inside your head after all. Imagine what the outcome of our actions here will be on the real you." Scanty let out a short cackle. "I guess we already are performing that imagination. But enough small talk, time to introduce you my friend, PAIN!"

Her nails, now similar to small, small talons, scratched the surface of her skin once again, down her leg. The angel let out a small yelp, trying desperately to wake up from her nightmare, but to no avail. Deep inside, a part of her tried to stop herself from exiting the dream, to remain in her dark fantasy.

"I spy with my eager little eye, a bud!" Kneesocks called out, her fingers crawling up underneath the bra and brushing against the stiff nipple. Her grin grew wider as she kept brushing it with her thumb while the angel winced in mild, but sensitive, pleasure. "Sister, it appears that our little sweet-cake isn't comprehending that this is a punishment."

"We cant have that…" Scanty said with a slight scowl. She eyed the angel with disgust, watching the slowly flushing face that stared back at her, panting. The demon's scowl soon changed into a lecherous smirk, her eyes now looking at Kneesocks. "Change of plans, Kneesocks-san. We can enter her dreams anytime we want, so why not make this a special case…"

Kneesocks simply nodded, grinning. She understood perfectly. Her intimidating gaze met Stocking's eyes, sending shivers down the spine of the immobile angel. "Aren't you a lucky duck."

Their hungry eyes loomed over her from both sides. A lamb to the slaughter.

"W…What are you doing..?" Stocking managed to ask with a shaky voice. "No… No don't tell me…!"

A loud rip, followed by another, and her underwear was gone. Stocking, naked as the day she was born, lied chain on an altar, exposed to the devilish pair.

"NO! Please don't-!"

"Zip it candy-bar. You have no choice in this matter." Scanty straddled her hips, staring down at the angel with a perverted leer before diving down, claiming the sweetened lips with her own, hot lips. Stocking struggled in vain to jerk her head away, but her lips was stuck with Scanty´s. The demon kissed over and over roughly, occasionally biting down on the lower lips in order to sneak her tongue into her captive's mouth.

Forcefully, and slightly because she secretly desired it, Stocking reciprocated the kisses, her tongue entwining with her violator's. It was hot, in both senses of the word, and it only added her dark, dirty betrayal I.e. the arousal and wetness of her core.

An arousal that didn't go unnoticed.

"Looks like the little angel is enjoying herself quite a bit there, sister. And it sure looks inviting… Hey Sugar-Rush, if you don't want me to invite myself to your honey pot, speak up."

"Mmmph!" Stocking tried to protest, but her voice was cut short by Scanty who kissed her with vigour.

"I'll help myself then…"

She knelt down to the same height as the exposed womanhood, biting her lips in horny anticipation of the sight. The strong smell entered her nostrils, it was almost addicting. Her tongue darted out, flicking the sensitive bud just above the honey pot. The angel squirmed against the chains, against the demons that was occupying her top and bottom. Her core, wet and defenceless, could only wait for the hungrily licks and kisses that was invading, sending forbidden jolts of pleasure-signals to Stocking's brain. Accordingly, her body responded.

And its response was very accepted by the demonic sisters.

Slender fingers slid in between the lower lips, massaging the insides as another finger caressed the bud, continuing to build up the physical delight while the tongue tasted the droplets that leaked. _´Heh, even her juices taste sweet… Go figure.´_ Kneesocks mused.

Meanwhile, Scanty had decided that simply suffocating the angel with kisses wasn't simply enough. She withdrew, sharply sucking in some fresh air. Fresh air mixed with a scent of bodily satisfaction.

She re-positioned herself by scooting up from the hips, straddling Stocking's face with a smile of perverted mirth. She pulled her thong aside, allowing her own lower-lips to kiss Stocking. "Be useful for once and lick it, you damn angel…"

Said angel stared in shock and amazement at the pink honey pot; it dripped with the same arousal that her body was experiencing, and against better judgement, her tongue stuck out from her mouth. The touch, and the taste, was nearly driving her over the edge, while the scent of the small green tuft of hair only added to it. She licked and kissed the core, and apparently was she doing a great job if Scanty´s moans was of any indication.

Her tongue coiled around the insides, probing the sensitive muscles and flesh that reacted with a raging arousal. Scanty couldn't help but to moan and hiss as she grinded against Stocking's face to increase her own pleasure.

_´I cant even… think properly… anymore…´_ Stocking thought to herself, her mind nearly blank with nothing but her own wants and needs, and her current task. _´Does this classify as a nightmare…?´_

In the end, she didn't care. Her body wanted this.

Sadly, all things have an end; With Kneesocks probing and licking the angelic womanhood, Stocking knew it was a matter of seconds before she reached that one point of raging bliss. Judging by how Scanty panted and nearly drooled form her "seat", it was safe to assume that she too was nearly there. Stocking flicked her tongue with increased fervour, smiling somewhat triumphantly over Scanty´s loud moan.

The countdown had reached zero.

"Mmmhph! Mmmhh!" Stocking moaned against the devilish womanhood as she reached her climax, sending her body in delightful spasm. Kneesocks, on the receiving end, tried to lap up as much drops as she could, still probing the core with her fingers.

"F-Fuck…!" Scanty hissed through clenched teeth as her body responded in kind, allowing her own peak to overwhelm her with its delectation - her bodily juices was warm to the touch as they fell down on the pale face, if not into the wanting mouth of Stocking. When it all finally subsided, Scanty lazily slid off from Stocking, her legs now numb and not fully supporting her without the aid of Kneesocks. They were panting heavily.

"You dodged a bullet this time…" Scanty said with a dry voice. "Next time, it wont be as pleasurable… for _you_. Kneesocks-san, we're retreating.."

"Yes, sister." Kneesocks glanced at the naked mess that was Stocking, grinning as she winked at her. "Welcome to your breakdown~ We sweat and laugh and scream here~" She sang lightly, before she snapped her fingers, turning everything into a white nothingness.

"_Sweet dreams, sugar-pill."_

::::::

::::::

::::::

"GAH!" Stocking screamed, waking up wide-eyed and terrified. Her breathing, once rapid, slowly settled down as she looked around; it was her room. Safety.

"Only a dream… oh fuck that was…" She gently touched her face. It was warm, as if she had a fever. She was sweating. Her pyjamas was slightly damp, not to mention her panties.

Her panties was soaked.

Her nipples were poking against the fabric, it was hard to notice. Her mind reeled back to the events that she had dreamt, and her warmth seemed to only grow stronger.

"Oh, fuck it…"

With a slight sigh and a giggle, she lied down upon her bed, her fingers working their magic to bring forth a new wave of delectation.

She would surely dream sweet dreams once she fell asleep again.

**_The End._**


End file.
